Sugar and Spice
by candycloudz13
Summary: I'm not too good at summaries, so...Sirius meets Katrina, one of Remus' old friends, and finds out that he may like her as more than a friends. Please Review! this is my first story and i welcome any constructive criticizing. rated pg just in case.
1. On the train

Katrina waved goodbye to her parents as the Hogwarts Express let out a final blow of steam. She had on an oversized maroon sweater, which she hated, but wore because her mother had knitted it for her and she loved it so much. Her dark blue scarf was wrapped warmly around her neck and her deep black hair cascaded down her back. Her mother was crying in her dad's arms, shouting out 'I love you' and 'Take care of yourself' into the cold September sky in between sobs. Her dad smiled and waved with his free arm as the Hogwarts Express heaved itself out of the platform with a jolt. Katrina was only halfway into the train and her suitcase was still on the ground. She quickly hauled it in with one hand while holding onto the handlebars on the doorway with the other. She stood near the doorway, watching her parents wave goodbye to her until they were nothing more than small dots and the worn cement of the platform turned into rolling pastures of green grass. The sun shone brightly in the pastel blue sky, but the winds sharply blew cold air into her face. She let out a long sigh and languidly pulled herself into the aisles of the train. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her eyes slightly watery from the cold.

It was probably one of the coldest September days that London ever saw, she thought as she made her way down the aisle, looking for a compartment that wasn't full and contained kids that looked her age. It was her first year at Hogwarts, but not her first year in school. She was a sixth year. She had used to live in Denmark before her family had to move down to London because of a job transfer. She had liked London so far, with the friendly faces and the busy streets, but every night, she wished she were back in her quiet, cozy town in Denmark.

Katrina finally found a compartment with four boys in it who looked like sixth years. She tapped on the compartment door lightly, "Excuse me? Um…can I sit here? All the other compartments are full." Three of the boys looked up, the one who didn't, with silky black hair, still kept his lazy gaze out of the window. Katrina immediately recognized one of them.

"Remus!" She cried, surprised. Remus stood up and let out a shout of laughter.

"Katrina! What are you doing here?" He pulled Katrina into a hug, making her drop her suitcase. She had met Remus before when he came to Denmark for vacation. He had stayed in the inn that her grandfather owned and she would play with him all the time.

"We moved here, my dad got a job transfer! My god, you've grown!" Katrina laughed as she bent down to pick up her suitcase.

"I got it," Remus swept up her suitcase and shoved it into the cubbies above the seats. A boy with wild black hair stood up, loudly cleared his throat, and looked at Remus.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Katrina, this is James, James this is Katrina, a friend of mine from Denmark. And Katrina, this is Peter," He pointed to a small, chubby boy with mousy blonde hair who smiled nervously at her, "and Sirius." He motioned to the boy who was staring out of the window. He didn't even look around.

James stuck out his hand and ruffled his hair, making it messier than it was before. Katrina smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Your favorite thing to do is read books?" James asked, as if knowing the answer was yes. Katrina looked startled, as Remus shook his head, intervening in the conversation.

"Actually, James, no. Katrina is into music. She plays the guitar," Sirius broke out of his trance at this word, "and sings in Denmark. She has her own CD out now, don't you, Katrina?" She smiled and nodded, blushing. James looked amazed and sat back down. Sirius shook his head and then looked up at Katrina.


	2. Showing Off

(sirius pov)

I gaped at the beautiful creature standing before me, not believing that she was a friend of Remus. I stood up, ran my fingers through my hair, and put out my hand.

"I'm Sirius." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Katrina." She said softly, shaking my hand.

There was an awkward silence as we shook hands. I noticed her eyes were a deep, dark chocolate color and her fair complexion was slightly tanned. Remus looked quickly from me to Katrina, she looked uncomfortably from me to Remus, James slyly gazed at Katrina and then moved his stare to me, and Peter uneasily shifted his look from Katrina, to me, to James, to Remus.

I quickly withdrew my hand and let out a nervous chuckle. I've never felt this nervous around a girl before. I looked around with my mouth dry, to see if any of my other friends were feeling the same way I was, but they were all staying coolly in their place, staring at me. I sighed and resumed my stare out of the window, putting my feet on the seat opposite from me, trying to look as cool as possible.

Remus cleared his throat, trying to break the silence and the tension in the air, "So, Katrina, where did you move in to?" Remus sat next to my feet and Katrina, next to Remus. Katrina started talking animatedly to Remus as I mouthed, 'Thank you mate', to Remus. He nodded at me and went back to paying attention to Katrina's discussion about the cheapness of soap bars here compared to Denmark.

I couldn't focus my concentration out the fogged window anymore, instead, I would look out the window, sigh, as though I was extremely bored, then quickly glance at Katrina to see if she showed any signs of wanting to talk to me, ruffle my hair, and then continue my look out the window.

I was in my fifth cycle of this attempt to show off, and had started to doze off, when Katrina's navy blue skirt brushed against my leg. I suddenly jumped in my seat, kicking Remus sharply in the thigh, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on me. Katrina somewhat yelped, due to the abruptness of my act.

"Sorry Sirius, didn't mean to startle you." She laughed. I smiled and ruffled my hair, ignoring Remus' shouts of pain.

I quickly looked out the window and saw the sky gleaming gold and pink. The sun was slowly descending in the sky. I looked around the compartment and saw that James and Peter were already asleep and Remus looked extremely tired and shaggy, still massaging the place where I had kicked him. I nodded at him.

"You all right, mate?" Remus smiled weakly and nodded back. Katrina had taken out her suitcase from the cubby above me and was unlocking it. She opened it and pulled out one of the most beautiful guitar I've ever seen. I felt my jaw drop as she fully took it out and closed her suitcase with a snap. Remus shifted slightly in his seat to make way for Katrina and her guitar. She started playing with such grace and intensity that my guitar playing abilities seemed abysmal, and I was said to be one of the best players in school.

After the song, Remus clapped fervently and I complimented her on her amazing skill. She thanked me offhandedly, opened her suitcase and took out a piece of paper and pencil. The paper had many marks and notes on it. She shifted the guitar under her arm and made some scratches and corrections on the sheet, and then stuck the end of the pencil in between her teeth. I curiously stretched my neck up to see what was on the paper. Katrina noticed and motioned for me to come over and sit next to her. I heard a soft snore and looked around to see that Remus had fallen asleep also. I stood up uncertainly and sat next to Katrina.


	3. Moonlight

CHAPTER 3

She showed me the piece of paper and we just stared at it for a few minutes. I didn't want to be on the topic of music all night, but it interested her and it somewhat interested me so I tried my best to hold on to the subject.

"Er…could you play it one more time?"

She shrugged and played the piece, humming occasionally here and there saying things like, 'I wanted to add that part here' or 'I was thinking of repeating this part somewhere else in the song'. When she was finished, I complimented her and asked her for the sheet of paper. She gave it to me and sat back on her seat, resting the guitar on her lap. I took the pencil that was lying by her and corrected some notes and changed some too. She looked curiously at the piece of paper but I shielded it from her view.

"No peeking," I said jokingly.

She giggled and looked at me with a huge smile on her face. She played it again with my corrections and stated that she liked that better. I then showed off some of the songs I knew on the guitar, and then the whole compartment was plunged into semi-darkness. I got up and turned on the hanging lamp in the middle of the ceiling and sat back down next to Katrina. But she wasn't there anymore. She had put her guitar back in her suitcase and was now heaving it back into the cubby. Turning around to look at me, she clapped her hands together and let out a sigh.

"So, what do you want to do now? Oh!"

She looked out the window and clapped her hands to her mouth. Her round, dark eyes filled with excitement as she stared out the window. She stood close to the window and I got up and stood beside her, my hands in my pocket.

"Oh, look Sirius! It's beautiful!"

I couldn't disagree with her there. The velvet black night sky was sparkling with stars and there were only a few clouds in the sky, which were covering the moon. Katrina unlatched the window and pushed it open. The cool night air filled the compartment and completely relaxed me. The dark green grass was bathing in the starlight and was rippling because of the occasional wind whooshing through the air. Katrina rested her hands on the windowsill and stuck her head halfway out the window. She laughed as the wind flipped her hair out behind her.

She brought her head back in, her hair now wildly in her face. I laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. Then came one of the most awkward silences I've ever had to endure in my life. I had my hands on her shoulders and she had her hands on my arms. I bent closer to her and noticed that the compartment was gradually filling up with moonlight. I didn't care and moved closer to her face. She looked uncertainly in my eyes and hesitated. Then she turned away from my face and looked out the window, blushing furiously. I sighed and let go of her shoulders.

The whole compartment was swimming in the pale moonlight. I stared up at the full moon, gleaming in the black sky. There was a shuffle behind me; I turned to Katrina. But she wasn't looking peacefully out the window anymore. Her face looked suddenly scared and her eyes looked alarmed. I began to ask why but Katrina just pointed out the window at the moon, mouth open. I looked out at the sky, out at the full moon again.

Then it hit me, _full moon._


	4. Secrets Revealed

_Author's note: yeah, I know that the trip to Hogwarts doesn't last through the night, but I needed it to fit in with my story. Thanks for reading and review, please! _

_Sirius POV_

"Oh my God,"

I quickly turned to Remus and protected Katrina with my arms. Right on time, one of the few clouds in the sky shielded the moon from view. Remus looked very sick and he was shaking all over, but had not yet turned into a werewolf. Katrina whimpered behind me. I kicked James, who was nearest to me, with my left foot.

" 'Sa matter?" James mumbled groggily. I jabbed my head in the direction of Remus and saw James look almost as shocked as Katrina.

"Wake up, Wormtail." James shook Peter who was snoring loudly next to him, and he awoke with a start.

"What's happening?" Peter said sleepily, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Remus," James said, eyes alert. Peter took one look at Remus and let out a cry of horror.

"Calm down, Peter. Just transform and you'll be safe. Go hide in a hole or something."

Katrina said her first words in that conversation quite abruptly.

"Transform? He's an Animagus?" Katrina looked startled.

I nodded, but James took no attention of the fact that Katrina was in the room also.

"We better transform too, Sirius. We don't have much time. Who knows when that cloud will move over and show the moon again? How are we going to keep him in this compartment? We can't let him out, that'll cause a big scene. And we need to get rid of our stuff so he doesn't rip 'em to bits. And what about Katrina?"

"You two are Animagi, too?" She sounded condemning.

"Yeah, we are." I said, pacing the floor, getting slightly annoyed. Why should she care if we're Animagi?

"Brilliant! What do you change into?" Katrina said, her eyes glowing with excitement. I stopped pacing and looked up at Katrina, surprised. James also suddenly stopped trying to lug his suitcase, which didn't seem to want to move, out of the cubby and looked up at Katrina. He was probably also thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Um…er…." James looked at me for help.

"Er…I turn into a dog, and James turns into a stag." I said uncertainty.

"Yeah," James ran his fingers through his hair, as if in deep thought.

"Okay, now back to business – hold on, - how did you know that Remus was a werewolf?" James looked seriously at Katrina.

" That's a long story, I'll tell you later. We should start thinking about keeping him in here right now." Katrina said quickly.

"Oh, right." James sat down and put his head in his hands.

"You should probably get out, Katrina. Remus isn't safe around humans." I said.

"Right, right. Where do I go? I can't just stand out in the aisle!"

"Well, you can't stay in here. Tell you what, Wormtail," Peter jumped at being called upon, "You stay with Katrina outside. Keep her in this aisle but away from this compartment."

"Here it comes," James looked out the window; a sliver of the moon was revealing slowly as the cloud moved away. He transformed into a stag and Katrina let out a squeal of delight.

"Okay, out the door, Katrina, You too, Wormtail." I turned into a dog as Katrina let out another sound of amazement and I felt a sort of happiness in me. I pushed the door close behind them and then waited anxiously for Remus to change.


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

CHAPTER 5

Sirius closed the door and I immediately pressed my ear to it to hear what was happening.

"Er…Katrina? Sirius said to keep you away from the door, so, let's go over there, shall we?" Peter squeaked fearfully, as if Sirius was watching his every move.

I turned away from the door and sighed as Peter led me away from the compartment but in the same aisle as Sirius has said so.

"Peter? Why do they call you Wormtail?"

Peter jumped slightly when I broke the silence. "Because I turn into a rat. We have little nicknames for each other."

"May I know them?"

"Er…well, I'm not sure if…er, all right. James is Prongs, Remus is Moony, and Sirius is Padfoot." Peter whispered.

"Padfoot." I sighed under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

We reached the end of the aisle and Peter plopped down near the door of the train. The winds' weak whispers were barely heard over the loud rattle of the train. A loud grunting noise told me that Peter had already fallen asleep. I stared thoughtfully out the door, thinking of the time I had spent with Sirius. _It had felt so weird. He's such a nice guy, but I don't think I'd want to get personally involved with him. I mean, he seems sort of…reckless. _I slid down the icy wall opposite to the door and let the thoughts of Sirius lull me to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jolly good day, isn't it?"

I opened my eyes groggily to see James' cheerful face in front of mine. I jumped off of the floor and hit my head on something hard. Only, it wasn't the floor. I was in a bed and I had just hit the bottom of a bed on top of me. I knew we still weren't off of the train because of the constant swaying motion, so I looked around for an explanation. James seemed to have read my mind.

"We came out to find you asleep so I wanted to wake you up to get you back to the compartment. But Sirius here," He jerked his head towards Sirius, who seemed to have been looking at me but hastily started talking to Remus, " didn't want to wake you up. So we carried you back." He took some Chocolate Frogs out of his pocket at stuffed one in his mouth. And while chewing noisily, offered some to me. He took an enormous gulp, and bent down so he was no more than a few inches away from my face. " You know what," he said in an undertone, " I reckon Sirius fancies yo-"

"I s'pose we better get to changing, then?" Sirius said loudly, obviously having overheard what James was saying.

"Yeah, mate, we'll be there any minute now." Said a weary voice. I looked around to see Remus sitting shakily at the edge of the bed opposite to me, his shirt ripped at several places.

"Oh my, are you okay?" I went over and sat next to Remus.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's nothing compared to the previous slashes I've had. Now, let's get to changing then."

"All right." I pulled on my robes; as Sirius, James, Peter did also. I helped Remus with his robes as he was having trouble lacing them up. As soon as I was done with this, a hard jolt that knocked Peter over told me that we had come to Hogwarts. I looked out the window, expectant to see the castle, but I couldn't see anything except for the students getting out of the train, some horseless carriages, and a deep blue lake harboring many small wooden boats.

"Where is it?" I said, fogging the window.

"Oh, you can't see it yet. We have to get on the carriages first and then they take us to Hogwarts.", said James, opening up the compartment door to the chatting of many students, eager to begin the term. We got out into the stream of black cloaks and stepped out into the dazzling sunlight.


End file.
